


The Sweep of Easy Wind

by GottaGoBuyCheese



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, but it's love, implied hurt with a side of comfort anyway, ish, tagging for gen 'cause there isn't much inherently shippy about this if you were hoping for that, this is dedicated to my biochem module for shooting my self-esteem and work ethic in the kneecaps, whelp apparently there's two tags for each of them so here's to hoping it's the right good omens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaGoBuyCheese/pseuds/GottaGoBuyCheese
Summary: The wind picked up and tousled his hair, and if he’d had the energy to shiver, he would have. The arms carrying him seemed to notice this, and somehow held him tighter.At least his clothes weren’t wet.(Wait. Shouldn’t they be?)In which Crowley has been through an Ordeal and Aziraphale affirmatively Does Not Fall Apart.





	The Sweep of Easy Wind

A drop of water fell onto his cheek and dribbled to the edge of his mouth. Then another. “Aw, no.” It tasted faintly salty.

“What’s the matter, dear?”

“‘S raining. Y’r coat’ll . . . get wet.”

“Ah. Don’t fret, love. It’s just a bit of rain.”

“. . . Aziraphale?”

“Yes, dearest?”

“. . .”

“. . . Crowley?”

Silence.

_“Crowley?”_

“Hmmg. What.”

A shuddering breath. The arms hooked beneath him squeezed tighter. “Nothing. I believe you were about to say something?”

“Oh. Mhm. . . . Aziraphale?”

“Yes, Crowley?”

“You . . . alright?”

A beat of silence. Nothing but the patter of rain. Or was that wind? “Yes, I’m alright.”

“Sure?”

“Of course, my dear. Always.”

“Not always.”

Another sniffling breath. It sounded rather thick. “No, perhaps not. But I—” The voice cracked briefly, and their gait faltered. Crowley winced as the arms carrying him jostled his stinging back. “I really am fine this time. Thanks to you.”

“Oh.” A pause. “Ssstill raining.”

“Ah.” A careful finger gently wiped away a drop of moisture that had landed on his cheek. “Terribly sorry about that, dear boy.”

“Mph.” He nuzzled into the soft warmth at his cheek, burrowing his nose into the crook of a familiar arm. “‘Ziraphale?”

“What is it?”

“C’n we go home soon? ‘M tired.”

Another drop of rain landed squarely on the corner of his jaw, but it was brushed away just as quickly. Something warm and careful and impossibly soft pressed against his temple, downy curls tickling his ear. “Of course, my dear.” The voice was hardly more than a hoarse whisper against his skin. “We’ll be home soon, Crowley, very soon. You just—you need to hold on just a little bit longer, all right? Just a tad.”

“. . . Nngk. Fine.”

“There’s a good lad.”

The wind picked up and tousled his hair, and if he’d had the energy to shiver, he would have. The arms carrying him seemed to notice this, and somehow held him tighter.

At least his clothes weren’t wet.*

* * *

*If he were of sounder mind, he might have wondered why that was. 

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't know what happened either, so if you've got any hunch, I'd be more than happy to hear it. 
> 
> I might possibly write some kind of pre/sequel once I'm freer and have any idea what that might entail (and if anybody'd be interested), but until then, I'd really love to hear what you thought! This is my first time writing for GO, and not even in my usual style, so any comments and advice are more than welcome. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
